This invention relates to providing a system for improved aquatic farming systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for raising seafood in a thermally stable and light-controlled aquatic farming environment.
The commercial farming of seafood, particularly “finfish-type” seafood (including edible fin-bearing fish such as trout, tilapia, etc.) generally involves raising the fish in surface ponds, surface tanks or similar surface enclosures, usually for food. The decline in natural fish stocks due to over fishing and environmental changes will make the efficient farming of seafood an important factor in maintaining an adequate supply of this important food type to growing world populations.
Numerous problems exist for current operators of fish farms utilizing conventional surface-farming techniques. Common problems include inefficient thermal control and excessive algae growth due to uncontrolled sunlight. Inland storms can devastate surface-farmed fish stocks by introducing deleterious quantities of dust and dust-borne bacteria into the surface tanks. In addition, commercial surface farming typically requires large areas of land surface devoted entirely to the aquatic habitat. Clearly, new farming approaches aimed at solving the above-described problems would be of great benefit to this important food industry.